Beginning to End
by beemarie19
Summary: Hi everyone! This is actually my first fanfic, but I've read plenty of stories on this site & loved them! I worked very hard on this story & yes, it's still a work in progress...so please, read & review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Roxy POV

We looked around at our surroundings we were supposed to now call "home".

Tall pine trees casted shadows over the hillsides under grey and wet skies. An eerie breeze blew strong and cold, twirling our hair around our faces as my sister and I gave each other a warning glance; something about this place screamed trouble

We had just arrived by plane to the small town called Forks, Washington, in order to start a new life. Our mother and father had passed away 6 months earlier due to what our local news station called a "gas leak" leading up to the burning of our home in Italy. But Evelyn and I knew better; the Volturi had been after our family for quite some time. We were born into a world of mythical and magical creatures that no human had yet to discover. And it just so happens that our parents were also a part of that world. Many knew our father as the Shape shifting Demon of Darkness and our mother as the Beautiful Bearer of Light. Together, they were a force unstoppable to the universe, posing a threat to many evil creatures that thirsted for the great power that our parents possessed. The value of that power increased greatly with the birth of their two daughters; Evelyn and Roxanna Facciolo. My sister and I carried on the magical genes from our parents; Evelyn took after our mother and received the Gift of Light and I took after our father who embraced the Gift of Darkness. Our parents were perfect for each other, even though they were complete opposites. My mother could give life to any object or being, given my father could rip it out from underneath them in the blink of an eye.

We missed our parents dearly and I saw the sadness and worry in my sister's emerald orbs as we stood facing the entrance of the small ghost of a town. I clasped her slender hand in mine and gave her a squeeze of confidence as we marched forward into our new future.

The small yellow taxi screeched to halt as we pulled into the cobblestone driveway to our new home. The house was small yet had a comforting feel. Baby blue paint accented the outside of our home with white trimmings to go along with it. Evergreens were scattered around our rather large piece of land. We'd bought ten acres of land from our father's dear friend, Carlisle Cullen, whom we had yet to meet. Our father told us stories of how good Carlisle was to him and our entire family. He also mentioned that the Cullen family was quite different, as were we, but Evelyn and I had to see it with our own eyes.

As if on cue, tires skidded to a stop just past our driveway. In a flash, a tall yet slender man with wise golden eyes and matching sun kissed hair gracefully walked in our direction and stopped a few feet before us. Evelyn sank behind me and said nothing. I felt her clutch the back of my shirt as if she had seen a demon of such, then I faced the man my father had described as Carlisle Cullen. His skin was ivory in color, flawless and beautiful like a perfectly carved statue.

"Hello," I greeted him with a warm smile and extended my hand to his,

"Carlisle, I presume?"

He took my hand.

"Yes. And I'm assuming you are Roxanna?"

I nodded and stepped away from my sister, leaving her in plain view.

"This is my sister, Evelyn Facciolo."

I gave her a reassuring nod and she shook his hand and politely said,

"Hello Mr. Cullen."

He smiled at her respect for authority.

"Please," he began, "No need for the formalities…just Carlisle."

She nodded shyly.

Evelyn had always been the quietest in the family; I chalked it up to her kindness and intelligence.

"Carlisle, I'd like to express our gratitude for helping us start a new life here in Washington."

"No problem at all." He replied, "Anything for my very close friend, our late Apollo."

I looked at my sister and I saw something very unusual in the light of her eyes.

"Will you excuse us for a moment?" I asked.

He nodded.

I looked to Evelyn and gestured towards the side of the house that was out of view. I started walking and she followed suit.

"Eve?" I asked in concern, "Are you alright?"

"…Something isn't right."

Her face was scrunched up, just like it did when she thought too hard.

"Eve, you're worrying too much. Give Carlisle and his family a chance to gain our trust."

"No you have to believe me something is terribly wrong Roxanna" she said in a whisper.

"Stop it right now Evelyn. I understand that you feel a tad uncomfortable around Carlisle, but you've got to stay calm…we don't even know him."

"Exactly! We DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!"

Her voice grew louder and louder with every passing breath.

"Evel…"

"NO! I know when something is wrong and there is DEFINITLEY some foul play around here!"

And with that, she turned and ran around the corner, then right through the front door.

I hated to see her worry the way she did, but she stressed herself almost to the point of breaking ever since Mother and Father had passed. I turned to find Carlisle with his back to me. He stood tall and proud, the wind blew in circles around him as he watched the trees sway.

He seemed to give off a good aura…compassion and wisdom were words I could have used to sum him up. I put Eve's minor panic attack behind me for the moment and approached Carlisle.

"Please excuse Evelyn. She hasn't been the same since our parents were taken from us."

Carlisle shook his head, "There's no need to apologize. Your mother and father were very dear to many of us."

His expression showed a slight sadness.

"They were very powerful and respected icons in the magical world. Your mother was a kind soul, brilliant and generous. Her beauty carries on through the two of you."

I closed my eyes and remembered my mother in all of her glory. I pictured her long auburn locks gleaming like raging flames in the sunlight. Her hair stood out against her olive toned skin along with her green eyes that always held peace and tranquility in them. My sister was the spitting image of our mother, both physically and emotionally. I, on the other hand, carried my father's exotic features; we shared the same royal blue eyes that demanded respect and shone bright against bronzed skin. I was curvy and had an athletic body, but my favorite feature was my hair- silky, long and dark purple like my father's. As a child, he would allow me to tie his long mane into a thick, beautiful braid that would hang gracefully down his back.

I then brought myself back into reality as I felt my heart break all over again; I missed my parents greatly.

"Roxanna?"

I had completely forgotten about Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I'm so-,"

He interrupted me with a raise of his hand.

"It's alright. I miss them dearly as well."

I smiled weakly and decided to change the subject before I became too emotional. I hated crying or moping infront of anyone. It showed weakness and I wasn't weak.

"So Carlisle," I began, "you aren't human, are you?"

He seemed a bit taken back by my outright question. Carlisle had a lot to learn because 'blunt' was my middle name.

A small smile played his lips before he answered, " No, I am not human. But then again, neither are the two of you, correct?"

I shook my head in agreement.

"I am a vampire, just like the rest of my family."

My face was scrunched in utter shock and confusion.

"But how is it that you all live in a human community? Are they aware of what you are? Do you all really feed on human blood?!"

Skeptical thoughts plagued my mind as I became unsure of mine and Evelyn's safety in this town.

The pale man shook his head and took to studying the dull sky above us.

"No, my dear. We do not feed on human blood."

I tilted my head awaiting an explanation.

"My family and I partake in a special diet; we are vegetarians, meaning we only feed on the blood of animals. And no, the humans are unaware of what we are. We live here in peace because we dont cause problems or arouse any suspicion."

'_I'm liking the Cullens more already.'_

I thought to myself and let out a sigh of relief.

He nodded and continued, "Anyways, we have actually faired well here in Forks along with the humans and werewolves-,"

My eyes widened to saucers as I interrupted him, "Werewolves?! There are werewolves here too?!"

He nodded calmly and gestured to a dirt road leading into a spread of pine trees and evergreens.

"That road leads to the Reservation in La Push. There reside the Quileute tribes, or descendants, along with other Native American residents,"

Placing my index and middle fingers to my temples, I tried my hardest to absorb this new bit of information. Werewolves…really? This was _very_ interesting. My eyes wondered back to the dirt road as Carlisle continued on about the Quileutes.

'_Hmm…I wonder if Evelyn would be up for something like an adventure…' _I thought to myself.

"May I ask what kind of creatures you and your sister are?"

I narrowed my eyes to him and debated whether or not revealing my other side to him was such a grand idea.

'_Hmm…well I don't see why not. Father trusted him enough, why shouldn't we? And either way, if he tries something funny, I'll end his life.'_

After all, that is what I was meant to do. Like my father, I had the ability to steal the breath of life from anyone or anything.

I casually shrugged my shoulders.

Without a word, I turned and walked into a small clearing in between the back of our house and what seemed like a never-ending forest line. I was always extremely protective of mine and my sister's powers, but in that moment I felt it would be safe to at least show Carlisle a fraction of my magic ability.

Once I felt like I was out of anyone's view but Carlisle's, I closed my eyes and focused on phasing.

The wind picked up around me as I began to transform. I spread my arms to either side of my body and my fingernails elongated into razor sharp claws. Snow white fur erupted from my skin and my pearly teeth were replaced with long and thick fangs. I let out a terrifying roar as I opened my eyes to find even the stoic Dr. Carlisle Cullen trembling at the sight of my inner demon.

I stood a towering eight and a half feet tall and about five feet wide. I bared my fangs in a playful smile at Carlisle as I prowled over to him. He seemed to physically relax as he caught on to my lighthearted expression. I stopped a mere foot in front of him and bowed my enormous head in respect.

He slowly reached his rather large and cold hand out to stroke my fur and I purred in response.

"You really are your father's daughter." He said with a genuine smile. "Although, I wonder why you took the form of a tiger and not a panther like Apollo…?"

I shrugged my stout shoulders in response.

"Is Evelyn still in school?" asked Carlisle.

I snorted along with a nod.

A chuckle escaped him and he then suggested that I take a stroll down to the Reservation and speak to one of the 'Elders' of the Quileute tribe. He stated that they could be helpful in that department.

I then thanked Carlisle once again and gestured my goodbye before turning back to face my home like a tigress on a mission. In all reality, I _was_ on a mission. I was on a mission to sign my sister up for school, because there was no way in hell she was dropping out, and to find out more about the Quileute and possibly meet a werewolf.

Evelyn and I shared the gift of telepathy thanks to our great grandmother, who was also a part of the demonic world we were born into.

'_Evelyn?'_

…there was no response.

'_Eve, I know you can hear me. Will you please come out and talk?'_

Again, I heard nothing. I busied myself with the soft green earth beneath my paws until I heard our front door open and then close. I looked up to see my sister standing before me with a worried expression in place.

'_What happened?'_ She thought to me and I gave her a toothy grin. She was always a worry wart and it looked like I would have to work on that.

'_Nothing bad, I suppose.'_

I let her into my memories of the events that had just taken place. She visibly relaxed knowing that I could truly sense Carlisle's kindness and felt safe enough to transform before him.

'_Are you sure you made the right decision changing right in front of him?'_

'_It was more of a warning.' _

I smirked at the thought. It would be a grave mistake to underestimate my sister and I, for the Cullens had no idea of the wrath and havoc we could bring upon this quiet town.

For the first time that day my sister smiled. I felt better knowing she was easing up a bit.

'_Anyways, Carlisle said we should speak to the Elders of the Quileute tribe about enrolling you in school.'_

She nodded in agreement.

'_You should take flight and stay in the trees…I don't know what kind of dangers are beyond the forest line.'_

I could see her eyes light up at the thought. We hadn't been able to transform for some time, seeing as how we were trying to blend into the human community.

She went back a few steps and she closed her eyes.

Large wings covered in soft white feathers sprouted from her shoulder blades. They stretched two feet above the messy auburn bun on her head. She pulled out the band holding her hair in place, letting it cascade down her back in large curls. Her green irises sparkled before she let out a hardy laugh and soared into the sky. Her wings flapped elegantly against the grey clouds and I could see she missed flying as much as I missed running throughout the countryside. My sister also carried on another trait from our great grandmother: she was an angel, literally.

'_Enough, Eve. Let's find ourselves some trouble.' _I thought to her with a grin.

'_Sounds good to me!'_

With that, we headed into the woods to start our new adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Roxy POV

"Catch me if you can!" Evelyn taunted from the treetops.

I huffed in laughter and sped down the dirt road even faster. I dodged branches here and there, and twisted through every turn with ease.

The wind felt good on my snowy coat as I chased my sister's shadow throughout the woods. We hadn't enjoyed ourselves like that in a very long time. My mind was calm and relaxed until I picked up an unfamiliar scent. I slowed rapidly and sent a thought Evelyn's way.

'_Hey, Eve. Do you smell that?'_

'_Yeah,'_ I could hear her sniff the air, _'it smells like…' _she sniffed again. _'…wet dog?'_

I steadied my legs and bared my fangs to the surrounding forest… we were no longer alone.

'_Eve, stay in the trees and out of sight!'_

'_No! I'm on my way down!'_

'_Eve don't-'_

My thoughts were cut off as a large grey blur crashed into my right side. My large body slid a few feet in the dirt but I was quickly backed by my paws. Standing before me was an enormous wolf; it was maybe a few inches than I was. Its silver fur heaved with every breath as it snarled ferociously baring a set of sharp teeth. My rage flared and I launched myself in its direction. I, for one, was not afraid of anything; since my parents were killed, fear flew right out of the window. As soon as I got close to it, the dog reared up on its hind legs and struck me across my right cheek. I heard Evelyn gasp from up above and honestly, I wanted to do the same.

No one had ever had the nerve to strike me, not even my parents. Shaking away the disbelief, I rammed the wolf head on at full force, knocking it flat on its back. I roared so fiercely it caused the animal to wince. Its feral snout attempted to snap at my neck as I held the creature down with two paws. I was appalled that anyone would even _dare_ to attack me! This thing really had no idea who it was picking a fight with and I had had enough!

I applied even more pressure onto its collarbone until I heard a snap.

The brute yelped in pain and tried to wiggle free of my hold.

'_Ha! You should have NEVER attacked me. It's time to end this foolishness.' I furiously thought to myself. _

'_Roxanna stop!'_

I ignored Evelyn's pleas and continued my torture on the dog. I opened my mouth to reveal my fangs dripping with my deadly venom. Each tiny drop that landed on the beast burned its fur, causing it to panic and writhe beneath me. My inner darkness clouded my thoughts and begged to be released. I inched closer and closer to the monster's neck and just as I was about to comply with my demon, I felt a light hand on my broad shoulder.

Jacob POV

Leaves rustled underneath my paws as I sprinted and weaved in and out of the trees. Anger pulsated through my entire body and I trembled with fury as I ran. My mind wouldn't register anything but Bella's words.

'_I'm marrying Edward, Jacob. I will become like him and his family. Nothing is going to change my mind.'_

'_But Bella, you can't do this. Not before you've even lived! You haven't given me the chance!'_

'_I'm not in love with you, Jacob. I'm in love him and he loves me…I'm sorry.'_

My heart pounded against my chest as I replayed the conversation over in my head.

I felt my control slipping. I was angry.

Red seeped into my vision; I just wanted to let all of this anger out but I simply didn't know how.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I caught an odd scent. It smelled of cinnamon and smoke wood.

I felt my emotions fight with each other as I struggled to stay angry; the scent made me relax against my will. I slowed to a stop and crept to the edge of the forest just before the Quileute road.

What I saw was not what I had expected. Standing in the middle of the dirt road was a giant white tiger with long saber tooth-like fangs. It was crouched in an attack-ready position as it scanned the edge of the forest. Its aura radiated dominance and that didn't bode with me so well.

Another scent was in the air. It was familiar, and I realized it was a few members of my pack: Embry, Quil and Leah. Their thoughts etched their way into my mind as they got closer to me and the tiger.

'_Jake?'_

'_Jacob are you around?' _

Embry and Quil were the first to reach out to me.

'_Shh! Keep your distance and stay alert…we have company.'_

'_Okay, just give us the signal.'_ Embry replied.

I turned back to our new 'visitor' and found it sailing through the air a few feet behind its previous position. It landed with a hard thud on the dirt but quickly sprang back up on its four legs.

I blinked several times to clear my vision when I saw the last three second as nothing but a blur of white.

'_Damn this thing is fast!'_

Paul stood a whopping nine feet tall across from the tiger, but the animal didn't seem to be that much smaller. And it was aggressive as hell. Faster than the speed of light, or so it seemed, the white beast sprinted towards my pack brother. I had to give him props on his timing because the creature was but two feet from him when he reared himself and swiped it across the cheek. Hard.

The tiger stood in disbelief. I smirked; it didn't know what it was messing with. The Quileute didn't play around. Before I knew it the monster rammed Paul at full force knocking his wolf form flat on his back.

The feline jumped onto him holding his chest down with simply its two front paws and it roared so fiercely that it made us all wince. What I saw next signaled me to take action. A piercing howl escaped Paul's snout as I heard his collarbone snap in half. The tiger didn't hesitate, baring its long ivory fangs above him and I panicked as I watched in shock as a bluish liquid dripped from them. Each drop burned a hole into Paul's silver coat before the beast lowered its mouth almost to his neck.

Snarling, I sprang from the brush and was midway to the fight when I encountered yet _another_ surprise. Big, white and feathery wings attached to the back of a beautiful redheaded woman flapped ferociously as they set her down just to the left of the tiger. The scene depicted an angel had been sent down from heaven. Her skin was flawless and tanned causing her green eyes to stand out ever so brightly.

Just as the woman placed a hand on its shoulder, I sideswiped it and sent the animal flying into the nearest tree. Embry, Quil and Leah quickly entered the scene. They surrounded a whimpering Paul, snapping and snarling at the beast that had harmed our brother.

I readied myself for retaliation from the tiger and dug my claws into the ground. My line of focus was interrupted as the woman blocked the path to the cat. Worry swam in her dark green eyes as she raised her arms out to her sides in attempt to shield that damned creature from me.

"Please," she pleaded, "she was only protecting me and defending herself."

I ignored her words and leapt forward only to be met with an invisible shield, knocking me on my haunches. I shook the daze out of my rather large head of a wolf and when I looked back up, they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Evelyn POV

It had been almost a week since we encountered those giant wolves on the Quileute road.

I still hadn't understood why that wolf attacked my sister.

That stupid thing truly didn't know what he was getting himself into; Roxanna was a lethal. With my own two eyes I had witnessed her steal the life from six menacing ghouls we had encountered on a stroll we took in a forest back home just as they were about to deploy a full on attack. She was very hotheaded when it came to threating family. And although she hadn't ceased her torture on the wolf when I begged her to, I couldn't be too upset with her. Roxanna is the only family I have left. I knew she was thinking the exact same at that moment; she wasn't risking any harm brought to me and honestly, I believe I would have done the same.

It's just the way she went about executing her enemy. She was the daughter and almost identical being to the Demon of Darkness, but it's like she took _pleasure_ in torture and watching the enemy suffer.

I sighed in relief and thought to myself,

'_Damn. Glad I stepped in when I did…that wolf would have been dead _meat_.'_

I mean, sure she was very aggressive but we didn't pose a single threat for that animal to charge in the first place! I planned on getting some answers, discreetly of course, from the Quileute people in the area as soon as I could.

After our little 'encounter' that day, we continued on and spoke to the Quileute Elders before signing me up for school. I was officially an enrolled senior at La Push Reservation High School.

'_Ughhhh.' _I mentally groaned recalling school. My first day was the following Monday and I had dreaded going. It wasn't that I didn't like school, I actually loved learning new things, but school was so boring! I was more of a 'hands-on' learner and sitting in a desk for eight hours wasn't the most appealing way to absorb new information. Luckily, it was Saturday and I had two more days of rest and relaxation.

'_Or mischief and exploration!'_

I heard my sister giggled as she skipped down the stairs.

I stood from my lounging position on our maroon couch in the living room.

"Hey Eve,"

We pecked each other's cheeks lightly.

"What you wanna do today?"

I shrugged my shoulders before putting my index finger to my chin.

"Hmm," I slowly tapped my chin. "Well today is Saturday and its actually sunny out. Wanna head down to the beach?"

Roxanna's bright blue eyes lit up with excitement before nodding furiously. I clapped my hands several times as I jumped up and down. I was so ready to simply lie out on a towel and soak up the sun! Both of us skipped down the hallway like little girls and into my room. My walls were bare white and so plain. I was going to have to paint them soon.

I huffed at the sight of them and then rummaged through my walk in closet and found the stashed suitcase of bathing suits. We tried on several until we found our perfect matches. Roxanna slipped on her scanty little number; her bathing suit was a tannish color that was a tad lighter than her skin. Bright glittery blue letters spelled out "ROXY' across her bottom and a glittery chain with a tiny white tiger hung from the clasp of her tube top to her belly button.

Mine was a bit more…concealing, I suppose. The one piece was a baby pink color, covering my front but was open in the back from my shoulders to my waistline. Red rhinestones lined the edges, complimenting my auburn hair. I then picked out a pair of faded blue jean shorts and an off the shoulder white top that fit loosely around me. i faced Roxanna and saw her grinning devilishly as she held up two pairs of wedges- one pair was tan and the other was white.

"You feelin hot today?"

I laughed abruptly as she wiggled her eyebrows. She was something else. She only had her bathing suit top on and wrapped around her waist was a black see through beach cover up that didn't really 'cover up' anything. My sister always had that boost of confidence in her. She was comfortable with whom she was and it was a breath of fresh air.

Shrugging my shoulders, I took the white pair of shoes out of her hand.

"You know," She began with a mischievous tone, "I hear there are some _fine_ Quileute guys that hang around La Push Beach."

I raised one of my perfectly arched eyebrows in response.

"Oh shit, really Roxy?"

She wiggled her eyebrows and nodded.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. My sister and I had always been the flirtatious type and in result, we had some of the most gorgeous men drooling at our feet. In Roxanna's case it was more difficult for her to control because she was literally a beast. She had an inner demon that caused her to once a month go into heat _instead_ of a period. Lucky bitch.

But one thing is for sure: we always drew a line at some point. We were raised to believe that in order to have sex, you must first marry. And as far as I knew, it stayed that way.

'_Maybe someone will sweep us off our feet someday…'_

"Hello?"

Instantly, I snapped out of my trance as Roxanna's fingers clicked in my face.

"Huh? What?"

Blue eyes made a full circle before her exclaimed, "You ready?"

I nodded my head and quickly checked my reflection in the mirror.

'_Oh yeah,'_

'_We're ready.'_

Our thoughts collided and we giggled. We linked arms and walked through the living room and right out the front door. We hoped today would be very _interesting_. Little did we know…?

That was exactly what we were going to get.

Jacob POV

"So what do you think that redheaded woman and tiger were doing around here?" Paul asked curiously.

I shook my head and furrowed my brows in confusion.

"I honestly don't know, man. It's strange really. I've never seen them around here before."

He nodded in agreement and kept his eyes glued to the forest floor as we walked. We were on our way to help Sam and Emily set up for the bonfire planned for that night. Everyone in the tribe was supposed to be there and was promised food, drink, music and a good time. I loved nights like these; they reminded me of how beautiful of a family we Quileute had here.

"Yeah, me neither. We probably won't again since I scared them off."

"You're probably right."

Suddenly I smelled that scent. The scent that had calmed me drastically the other day my pack had the run in with the tiger. Cinnamon. Sweet cinnamon and smoke wood; it smelled like home.

We almost reached the shoreline before I grabbed Paul by the shoulder and hushed him.

He gave me a quizzical look and I raised my index finger to my lips, and then pointed to the beach.

There stood the backs of two women, tall and lean. One with bright red hair and the other with what looked to be like…purple hair? The redhead went to lie down on a bright pink beach towel, giving me plain view of the other woman. Her body was slender yet curvy in all of the right places. i practically drooled on myself as my eyes roamed her frame. That tanned two piece bathing suit blended in so well from a distance that a passerby would have thought her to be naked. She bent over to pick up her sunscreen when I noticed big, blue letters that spelled out 'ROXY'.

Damn. That woman was _fine_.

She and the redhead laughed and giggled constantly as they really seemed to be enjoying the day.

I gestured for Paul to move closer as I did too. Her laugh was angelic, like music to my ears. Her smile was as beautiful as the morning sun and shone white and bright. I couldn't see her eyes due to her big black sunglasses and as if she read my mind her hand went to pull them off of her face.

Her rounded blue orbs glanced in our direction causing my body to tense; it felt like it was on fire. My world began to spin and I no longer felt the pain and agony that Bella had caused me. I was no longer tied to this Earth by natural force, it was by her. My inner wolf clawed and scratched to be unleashed, to take her for his own. Every move she made caused my chest to rumble with lustful growls; to watch her massage the sunscreen into her skin ever so slowly was torture.

Paul's hand slapped my shoulder repeatedly. He had on a huge grin that made his face look like it was about to break.

"Dude! You finally did it! You imprinted!"

I blinked several times and then it hit me. I did. I _did_ just imprint.

"Oh shit." The smile on my face dissipated as I watched a group of tall blonde white guys headed for my imprint. A growl erupted from my chest before I sprang up to run to my beautiful mate.

Again Paul's hand made contact with my shoulder, but that time was to hold me back.

"Whoa! Whoa Jake! Take it easy man, she doesn't even know you and you don't wanna freak her out or anything." He looked me straight in my clouded eyes that were almost black with lust and anger.

"Let's just keep an eye on her and make sure these guys don't bother her."

I forced myself to comply with his reasoning as my inner beast tore at my gut. He didn't like this at all. Another male was going to come into contact with _his_ mate…_our_ mate. Another growl escaped my lips; lower than before, as I watched the men approach the two women.

Roxy POV

Heat rays from the sun felt amazing on my skin as I laid there doing what I loved to do most: relax. I joined my hands and brought my arms above my head in a stretch. Enjoying the way my abs and thighs stiffened I sighed heavily before I was rudely interrupted.

"Excuse me,"

I turned to the source to find four built, tall blonde men standing before me and Evelyn. Evelyn's mouth dropped a little as she scanned the group; they were very attractive people.

All of them had sun kissed hair, two had green eyes and two had blue eyes. All of them were tanned but not too tanned. They looked like the perfect Abercrombie and Fitch cover boys.

The one in front continued as he held his hand out to me, "My name's Tanner and we couldn't help but notice the two of you on this beautiful and sunny day."

Smiling, I took his hand in mine, "I'm Roxanna. It's very nice to meet you."

He gave me a pearly white smile and I noticed he had dimples. I was always a sucker for dimples.

His eyes were similar to mine but a bit lighter shade of blue.

"This is Mike," he pointed to one standing at the far left of the huddle. He was tall and broad with electric green eyes and thick burly eyebrows. He was still hot. I could tell by sister's almost drooling mouth that she agreed.

"and Brady," the one to his immediate right seemed to be the shortest of the group with green eyes and an awesome smile, I noticed as he waved to me. But for my sister, he grabbed her hand and slightly knelt in front of her to kiss the back of it causing her to giggle.

"and last but not least, Collin." He introduced the man to the far right. His tall surfer dude image came from behind Brady and I received an excellent view of how gorgeous he was. His chin was strong, he had two deep dimples with a picture perfect smile that could melt a girl into a puddle of goo. His blue eyes were soft and intelligent framed by dark eyelashes and thick blonde eyebrows.

He reached out to shake my hand and the greeting was firm and respectful.

"Nice to meet all of you." Evelyn and I stated in unison.

"So," Tanner began. "Are you ladies new around here?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah we just got in from Italy about a week and a half ago."

His boyish eyes widened slightly.

"Italy huh?"

"Mhmm. That's actually where were from." Evelyn replied.

"That's pretty neat!"

He paused and then cleared his throat.

"Well we were wondering if the two of you needed a guide around town. We'd be more than happy to give you a free tour."

I put on an enticing smirk and batted my eyelashes as I played with a strand of my hair.

"A free tour huh? Sounds pretty interesting…what do you think Eve?"

My sister turned her head and winked at me.

"Sounds like an idea."

Tanner and his crew flashed us those award-winning smiles and girly giggles floated to the surface and he slipped me a piece of paper. My sister and I couldn't help but to love the flirtation.

Then a low and husky voice rumbled through the air, "Tanner."


End file.
